


Fanart: 3 multifandom doodles

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comic, Community: fan_flashworks, Fanart, Gen, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: 3 multifandom doodles

**Hannibal**  
for fan-flashworks challenge: kids.  
set in the same 'verse as [THIS](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/431513.html?thread=69090713#t69090713) beautiful thing - modern day magical!AU.  
one day Hannibal eats someone he really shouldn't have...  
in result he gets turned into a little kid.

[](http://bazylia.tumblr.com/post/53495034318/for-fan-flashworks-challenge-kids-set-in-the)  


***

**Teen Wolf**  
Scott &Isaac, loosely inspired by one of the old prompt at fan flashworks: warmth. 

[ ](http://bazylia.tumblr.com/post/57372415808/scott-isaac-loosely-inspired-by-one-of-the-old)

****

**Merlin**  
a gift for Fapingmulan


End file.
